Seed of Chucky: A New Terror
by 9We're All Mad Here6
Summary: The next exciting chapter in Psycho and Katie's journies! Psycho buys a doll, but why does it keep disappearing? Why does Katie hear more voices than usual... and Why the crap is Paris Hilton making a cameo? Rated for Chucky's language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Katie: Hooray! The next chronicle!

Zoe: Weeee'reeee baaaaack!

Dennis: Um... hello...

Jimmy: Ready for action!

Me: Okay! Let's do this then! We welcome you to the next installment of our series: "Seed of Chucky: A New Terror". It's filled with laughs, romance, murder, Surge... the usual crap. This one may be shorter, 'cuz there's really not a lot that happens that benefits to the plot of Ashigawa and the Entities. It's just for laughs, and it wouldn't make sense if we just moved on to the next one. I'm in love with Chucky (sorry Sledgie! Midgets are hot too!), so I thought we'd at least give him a chance in a story.

And without further ado! I present to you...

* * *

Seed of Chucky: A new Terror 

Chapter one: I don't think we're in Mexico anymore...

Psycho's POV:

Aaah... my head. What happened? Where are we? Is Ashigawa dead? I groaned and held my head as I sat up. I was still a purple cat, so I guess we ain't home. I looked around. No one else was here! Where'd Katie and Jimmy go? Where are Zoe and Dennis? Where the hell am I, first of all? I got up shakily and looked at the garbage piled up next to me. I was in an alley! Yeesh1 I'm surprise I didn't die right here in this condi... condition?

"My stomach!" I gasped in surprise. The wound was gone! And there was no sign of bandages, stitches, or nothin'! How did this happen? Then again, who cares? I'm not gonna die! Okay, astounding miracle later. Friends first.

"Kaaaaaaaatie! Jiiiiiiiiimmy! Zooooooooe! Deeeeeennis!" I called, walking out. My mouth dropped when I saw the number of people in this city.

"Wow..." I sighed. There had to be hundreds of people on the streets in front of me! Maybe even thousands! Hard to say!

And... they might not be used to seeing large, purple, anime cat people on the streets...

I quickly slipped back into the alley and looked through the trash. I found a bag of clothes on top and pulled it down. Inside was a tan trenchsoat with a large collar that looked like it would hide my face and fur, and a tan hat next to it. My ears can go under there! I put on the clothes and slipped back out of the alley. The coat and hat were dramatically bigger than I was, so the hat kept slipping off, and I kept tripping over the tail of the coat. But I'll have to learn to deal with these inconviences! I have a mission!

"Katie! Jimmy! Zoe! Dennis! Where are you?" I called. I headed further into the crowd and stopped when I saw a large sign:

_Welcome to New York City, This City is not Really a Big Apple! Sorry, you can't eat it. But if you could, I'm sure it would taste very nice... that is if you like asphault and expensive clothing!_

New York! Wow! I've always wanted to come, but not under these circumstances! I clasped my hands together as stars lit up in my eyes. I think I'll go to a Broadway show! No! I'll go shopping! No! I'll go look for cute guys!

Ack! Focus Psycho! Focus! You can search for guys to bleed dry later! Right now! Friends! I was about to call out again, but then a light bulb clicked in my head. This is the place where Katie goes to camp over the summer! Maybe she found some of her friends and is with them! And if I find katie, she's bound to know where the others are!

...But who should I look for...? This place may not be easy to find one or two people in, and with my luck, this story might be over before I find anybody! I sighed and tried not to trip over the coat. While looking around, I happened to notice a woman being stalked by photographers. Poor celebritites. Can't get a break anywhere, ne? The paprazzi was yelling stuff like:

'Miss Tilly! How does it feel to lose that part?' and 'Miss Tilly! A moment please?'. I couldn't make out the other questions, but I understood one thing...

THAT'S JENNIFER TILLY! SQUEE! OMGOMGOMG! I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN! AIIIIIEEEEE!

"MISS TILLY! MISS TILLY! I'M A HUUUUUUGE FAN!" I squeeled, unaware of the fact that my hat had been blown off by the wind...

...But no one noticed. I didn't either until I heard a little boy yell:

"Mommy! Mommy! a giant cat! Can I hit it with a stick!"

I yeeped and picked up the fallen hat, quickly hiding my ears again. Phew, that was close!

Aww... Jennifer Tilly is gone... Oh well, I lost focus anyway! Now to get back on track- Gasp! Hot Topic! (runs into store)

A few minutes later I came out with bags three times the size of my head. What can I say? I'm hopeless when it comes to shopping!

Okay! Psycho is 100 percentfocused! Nothing in the world can... PIZZA!

No! Resist the cheesy goodness! No! Look away! Look... a..way... Yum...

"Psycho! Psy-chan!" a hyper voice yelled. yes! Who better to yank me away from distraction than Katie!

"Katie!" I yelled, running over to where she was. She too, had gotten hold of a coat, only hers was bright purple with blue polka dots, and she was wearing a hat with Micket Mouse ears. Welp, we can't all be masters of disguise...

"Psycho! You're not half dead no more! You are okay, right?" she asked, just to make sure. I smiled and nodded, looking around.

"Where's Jimmy?" I asked. Not sure why I only asked about Jimmy...

Katie shrugged, "Dunno. I woke up in a dumpster and found this. I was the only one there... Wah! Denny's gone!" she sobbed. I sighed.

"Well, you got friends here, meh? Can you find them?" I asked. Katie had an instant mood swing and nodded.

"But first..." she smiled an evil smile at me. Ah, I see how it is.

"MAJOR SHOPPING SPREEEEEE!" we yelled together, and ran off to the nearest mall!

(30 minutes later!)

"Wow! I've never bought so much in my life!" I exclaimed, looking at all the treasures I bought. T-shirts, jewlery, movies, games, you name it!

"I know! Isn't this place the greatest?" Katie chirped, sitting down next to me. She too had many things she wasted our money on. Crap. Now we're broke, but I didn't let that get to me.

"So, anywhere we missed?" I asked, munching on a large pretzel.

"Hmmm... Oh! There!" Katie said, pointing to Spencer's. Well, I don't really like that store, but I was so caught up in the ecstacy of shopping, that I went along with it!

We looked at the many things in there. Actually, this one wasn't as bad as the ones I'd been to before. The thing that caught my eye was a small doll with orangey hair on the counter.

"Oh! Chucky!" I squealed in delight. I picked it up and read the price.

"I've always wanted one of these" I said, paying the guy at the counter. Katie made her purchase and we left. Hm, guess we weren't broke after all.

"So, now what?" Katie asked. I hugged the doll and slowed down.

"Well, it's gettin' late. I say we go find a decent hotel," I suggested. We could resume our search in the morning... More like actually BEGIN our search!

"Yay! Let's find a big one with a fancy pool and queen-sized beds and buffets and lifeguards with nice abs and SURGE!" she yelled. I nodded. Yeah... sure... You guys get that?

"Alright! It's settled!" I yelled too, once again caught up in the ecstacy! We took off towards a rather large hotel. Wow! it's sooo fancy looking! We almost got to the doors when a man carrying a large box crashed into me, causing me to drop the doll and my bags!

"Ah! Watch it!" I yelled. I grabbed for my things, but stopped when I saw he had a doll just like mine! Oh no! which one's mine? Ummm... Ahh... This one!

"Why don't you?" the guy answered. He picked up his doll and a similar one with blonde hair and a miniskirt.

"What is all this for, sir?" Katie asked, handing him a camera that fell as well. He took it and sighed with relief when he saw noting was broken.

"We're filming a scene fora movie here. It's based on the life of the serial killer, Charles Lee Ray," he said. I tilted my head to the side.

'You mean Chucky? I thought he was just a movie character!" I gasped. The man shook his head and dusted off his doll.

"Nope! and these are said to be the actual dolls posessed by Chucky and his wife, Tiffany! Nice talking to you," he said, and hurried off. I finished picking up my things and tucked the doll under my arm.

"Wow! We have to see it when it comes out!" I said. Katie nodded and we continued on into the hotel. Maybe that's why Miss Tilly was here. I'll have t'look into it.

I coulda sworn I felt something squirming under my arm... Nah. Probably nothing. I had too much fun today. That's all! The excitement's probably gone to my head!

To be continued...

* * *

Next Chapter: The Joys of eBay, Kretzing comes along 


	2. Meet Kretzing!

Chapter 2: The joys of eBay, Kretzing comes along

Psycho's POV:

"Wow! This place is so awesome!" I exclaimed, walking out of the bathroom in a red silk bathrobe. Can you believe the robes are FREE?

"Tell me about it!It's better than my own house!" Katie said, eating some fruit off of a giant plate.

"Duh, it's better than my house too!" I said, sitting on the plush bed. The walls weremad eof pure marble, there was a beautiful fountain in the center, and the large screen TV glowed brilliantly as we atched an old Dracula movie.I sighed, taking in the sweetness of this room...

...And then went back to reality.

The room was trashy, to say the least. We spent all our money shopping, so we had to use the cheapest room possible, which was a garden shed with a bathroom and beds. There wasn't even a TV! I guess this is punishment for enjoying myself. I eyed the doll sitting up on the dresser and looked at Katie (by the way, she really does think this place is better than her house. Probably because she could destroy it and no one would care.), who was reading a book and eating a Twix bar, rather than fruit.

"Did you move the doll?" I asked. Katie looked up and shrugged.

"Can't member. Crunch crunch Maybe it's alive!" she said, laughing and looking at the book again. I laughed. Good one Katie. Now I'll have sleeping problems, thinkin' my doll's alive. I climbed into my bed and turned towards the lamp.

"Hey, finish up. Lights out in five minutes," I said. Katie groaned.

"Whhyyyyy?"

"'Cuz tomorrow we actually have to start looking for our friends. Lights out!" I said, clicking off the lamp. Katie groaned again and got into her bed. My last thoughts before falling asleep were:

I wonder how Jimmy's doin'...

Later that night...

Ugh, I hate wakin' up at three or something. I didn't get out of bed, I just sorta laid there. You know when you just wake up and you wanna fall back asleep but you can't? That's happenin', and I don't like it. I heard someone scuffling around. Assuming it was Katie on a late-night sugar raid, I ignored it and rolled over. The scuffling stopped for a moment when I rolled over. I froze. Maybe she's afraid of waking me up. I waited a minute, and the scuffling started again. I smiled. At least she's considerate.

"Don't worry about distrbing me Katie! Just don't be obnoxious in the morning, 'kay?" I called. The scuffling stopped and I heard her curse under her breath.

Wait... since when did Katie curse? And why did her voice sound so... so husky? Somethin' tells me that that's not Katie...

"Katie? Are you awake?" I whispered, keeping my ears open for movement. Nothing so far. What if the intruder's some kind of murderer? What if he's a rapist? What if he's a VAMPIRE? Sorry. Too many monster movies!

"Psycho? What? Usually I'm the one up at three," Katie muttered, sitting up in her bed. I gulped as I saw a shadow fall over me.

"K-Katie!" I squealed.

"OMG PSYCHO! THERE'S A MIDGET ON YOUR HEAD!" she yelled. I jumped up, knocking the tiny figure off the bed. I turned on the lamp and gasped when I saw a knife next to my pillow. That guy was gonna stab me! Katie picked up the knife and we cautiosly looked over the bed where he had fallen.

"Goddamn it! Son of a bitch! Do you have to hit so hard?" the doll asked.

THE DOLL?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TALKING MIDGET!" Katie screamed. I merely stared in wonder! I know what this is!

"Katie! We have nothing to fear from this!" I said, picking him up.

"What the heck are you doing?" he yelled. I smiled and held it up.

"This is one of those SPECIAL dolls that can move and everything! How awesome is that?" I asked, getting excited. Katie "oooed" and walked closer.

"So... it's not dangerous?" she asked. I snorted. Is she nuts? Dolls can't hurt people! I bet that knife is plastic anyway!

"Nope! What should we do with it?" I asked, looking at it.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID BITCHES!" Chucky screamed. Katie whispered suggestions in my ear. I turned down every one. Face it. With the growing fear of bombs in the mail, people might think we were terrorists for sending living dolls. Then, a light bulb flickered in my head.

"WE WILL SELL HIM ON EBAY!" I announced. Yes! EVERYONE will want a cursing doll, so where better to send him than eBay?

"Excuse me?" the doll asked. I turned him upside down and shook him.

"Where's the off-switch on this thing?" I asked Katie, shaking harder as the doll flooded me with strings of curse words. He actually managed to fit 12 bad words into a three word sentence, but I can't tell you what the sentence was because I was too busy counting every time he used the "F" word.

"Hm... Let's hit it with something. That may help!" she suggested.

"M'kay. Hand me that stick over there."

"Sure thing!"

"Noooooooooo!" the doll screamed and bit my hand.

"YEEEEEEEEEEOOOOWCH!" I yelled and threw him across the room. Ow! Good Lord! I didn't know they could BITE! Owch! I rubbed my hand and sighed when I saw a small bruise forming. "Y'know, the people who made this doll coulda at least thought over the danger of giving them teeth."

"Yeah, but money's tight in this day and age. A lot of people don't care about the well-being of their employees and customers. They only see themselves as creatures of higher order and we are the subordinate species," Katie explained.

"Wow. Sucks for those unsuspecting customers, huh?" I laughed. haha! It's their own fault! Oh, wait. I'M an unsuspecting customer. Does that mean all those clothes I bought are gonna try to kill me too? I walked over to where I'd thrown the doll.

"Mother fucker... Why do you keep throwing me?" he asked.

"GASP! HE SAID THE MOTHER OF ALL POTTY WORDS!" Katie screeched.

"Uh... he said it a bunch before that," I said, referring to the three word sentence.

"Yeah, but you actually typed it ou this time!" she screeched and pretended to faint.

"Omigod! I did!" and I fake-fainted too. Nyahaha! Fake-fainting if fun! Oh... wait... I dun think Katie's fakin'...

"So... how come you're alive? I'm guessing that maybe this isn't a marketing ploy after all," I said, sitting down in front of him. He eyed me suspiciously for a second. "I won't throw you..." He sat down too.

"Name's Chucky. I've been killed several times, but this time, when I was brought back to life... I'm not sure who brought me back... but the last person I knew to do it was my wife- OH SHIT!" he yelled and jumped up. "I gotta get back to Tiffany! She's gonna think I left her! I don't wanna face her wrath!" he yelled, trying to escape. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him back.

"Hold it! What're you talkin' about shorty?" I asked, holding him in front of my eyes. He glared.

"I've been seperated from my wife. I have to find her!" he growled, "And I'm not that short..." I dropped him.

"Katie! Huddle!" I ordered. We walked to the other side of the room and began quietly chatting. "I think we should help him," I whispered.

"What? Psycho! he tried to STAB you! And how do we know he's tellin' the truth?" she asked.

"Well, think of it this way. If we help him find his wife, we may find our friends too! They can't have been placed too far from us! and besides, Jennifer Tilly may be here too! With the movie people that had Chucky, that is!" I squealed, my eyes turning into little stars. Wee! i can meet Jennifer Tilly! I can actually meet her!

"So... we're helpin'?" she asked.

"We're helpin'! Tomorrow! Operation: Find Midget-boy's wife!"

* * *

So, the next morning, we convinced Chucky to let us help. 

He said no at first, but after some "convincing"- And by that, I mean some violent tactics...- he changed his mind! We hit the road at 7 in the mornin', fueled by bagels and OJ, and began scouring the city.

Now, before I get on with the story, I gotta warn you: This is where Surge is available in LARGE quantities! See, it was banned in the South for a REASON. Alternate mission: Cut Katie away from Surge supply... wherever that may be... NOOOOOO! SHE FOUND A VENDING MACHINE!

"No! Don't do it Katie!" I screamed and dropped Chucky (I was the one carrying him), running to the vending machine. I grabbed the can from her hand and threw it.

"Um... Psycho...?" Katie asked. i turned around and saw she was behind me... Whoopsie...

"Eheheheh! Sorry about that!" I laughed nervously and backed up. The girl standing there was about our age, with brown hair, andbright eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a black beanie, and a tanktop that read 'I'm not crazy... I just haven't had my medication today!'

"Why'd you do that, huh?" she asked, glaring fiercely. "Nobody does that t- KATIE!"

"Huh? Do you know h- OWCH!" I yelled as katie pushed me over to get to the girl.

"KRETZING! ZOMG IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!" Katie squealed. _This_ is Kretzing? The Surge supplient? Didn't think I'd meet her in person...

"You're Kretzing?" I asked, picking up poor Chucky (Pfft... 'Poor Chucky'?) who was still abandoned on the ground. "Sorry about that, Chuck!"

"You are sooo dead after we find Tiffany! And don't call me 'Chuck'!" he hissed. I gulped and walked back over to Kretzing and Katie.

"So, you're Kretzing? Sorry... I thought you were Katie... which is strange because you look nothing alike..." I said, scratching the back of my head. Katie cleared her throat.

"Psycho, because you were paranoid about me drinking Surge, your brain automatically screened the first person you saw buying Surge as me. I'm not buying it while we're here," she said.

"Oh! Good-"

"I ALREADY BROUGHT SOME WITH ME! YAHOO!" she said and chugged it...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Woo! Gimme some of that!" Kretzing yelled and drank a can as well...

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"NOW WE'RE HYPERACTIVE! YAAAAAAAY! LET'S SING A SONG!" they yelled together.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"No! No songs! No hyperness! Come on Katie!" I yelled, trying to drag her away. She resisted and kicked me in the shin. "Yeow!"

"Uh-uh! I'm not leaving! We finally found someone we know!" she whined and hugged Kretzing. I rubbed my shin angrily.

"Yeah, you know 'er, but she's not who we're lookin' for! We're looking for Zoe, Jimmy, and Dennis... And Tiffany too..." I said, quickly adding Tiffany to the list.

"Jimmy?" Kretzing asked. She began scratching her head as if she were trying to remember something. Has she seen him? Worth a shot...

"Yeah, he's about sixteen years old, maybe five inches taller than me," I put my hand a little bit above my head to show how tall, "he has black hair, and two pieces like antenners hangs in front, he has yellow eyes, he was wearing a red jacket last time I saw 'im, black jeans, and black converses. He's reeeeeaallly hot. You seen 'im?" Kretzing snapped her fingers and nodded.

"Yeah! He was here a few minutes ago! He was holding a blonde doll similar to yours," she said, pointing to Chucky. Jimmy's with Tiffany? Wow! We can find someone, and shake off the midget all in the same day!

"Where'd he go?" I asked. Kretzing shrugged.

"I dunno. I was too busy starin' at his butt. It looks REALLY good from certain angles!" she chirped. HOW DARE SHE? NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY JIMMY THAT WAY!

"Why you little-!" I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and walked towards her menacingly. Chucky made a loud curse when I dropped him.

"OMG! THE DOLL SPEAKS!" Kretzing yelled. Chucky sat up (is he aware that hundreds of other people can see him?) and made a rude sign with his hand at me. Such a rude midget!

"Yeah... he does that sometimes!" Katie said. I picked him up quickly and looked at the people around us. Phew! No one saw... I think...

"What were you thinking?" I hissed in Chucky's ear.

"If I told you what I was thinking, then the rating of this story would skyrocket," he growled. Oy, guess it's better not t'know.

"Well, whatever. Let's go, Katie!" I commanded.

"Yeah! See ya', Kretzing!" Katie said and waved goodbye. We took off towards... well, I'm not sure where we should start looking... So we just started running.

"Wait! Wait you guys!" Kretzing yelled. We stopped and looked at her.

"Whaddya want?" I asked.

"I'm coming too!" she sang.

"EXCUSE ME?" Chucky and I yelled at he same time.

"Gasp! You are? Yay! A friend who won't abuse me!" Katie sobbed in happiness and hugged Kretzing. Wait, wait, wait, wait! I believe I should be able to decide who comes and who stays!

"Hold up! No offense, but I already have enough 'extra baggage'," I said, pointing to Chucky.

"Come on! Pwwwweeeease?" Katie and Kretzing asked, making cute chibi faces.

"That's not gonna work this time!"

Ten minutes later...

"I can't believe it worked," I muttered as Kretzing pointed out buildings and told us about them.

"... and that was the first ever Hooter's establishment... and that was where Jack met Sally... and that's a fire hydrent! Thus concludes our tour!"

"I thought Hooter's originated in the South," Katie said. Same here... Ah well.

"So, uh... where're we goin'?" I asked.

"To the train!" Kretzing exclaimed. Wha? The train? Why the heck do we have to get on a train? "Because I wanna see them make the Chucky movie!"

"Are you reading the typing too?" I mumbled.

"Yup!"

"Swell."

* * *

Okay. Chappy's over! Ugh, this story is hard to think up stuff for... 

Next Chapter: What happens in Pizza Hut stays in Pizza Hut


	3. What happens in Pizza Hut stays in Pizza

Chapter 3: What happens in Pizza Hut stays in Pizza Hut!

Katie's POV:

Huh? I get to tell the story now? AWESOME! Okay, after many magical days of searching for sightings of Jimmy, Zoe, and Denny-poo, our collected information led us to Chile, South America... Then we realized we read the directions upside down, so we went back to New York and read them again. Our second journey took us to a Pizza Hut down the road of our hotel.

"Pizza Hut? Why the hell would they be in Pizza Hut?" Psycho asked.

"How should I know? You told me to read the directions, and I did!" Kretzing answered. Chucky yawned and looked up at Psycho.

"Hey, can we eat something while we're here? I'm starving," he mumbled. Huh? Can dolls eat?

"Aren't your insides made of plastic?" I asked.

"That's a stereotype! Some dolls are built with real organs! Those Baby Born things are made with real kidneys and bladders," he said.

"Ew," we said.

How would they get the body parts...? So, we enetered the Pizza Hut, Chucky going back into 'lifeless doll mode', and Psycho and Kretzing began arguing about where to sit.

"I like the window seat! It's neat," Psycho said.

"All you do is stare out of it with a dumb look on your face!" Kretzing shot back.

"That's why it's there you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you idiot!"

"Don't call ME and idiot, idiot!"

"Idiot!"

"Idiot!"

"Idiot!"

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" Chucky yelled. Everyone in the restaraunt froze and stared at the doll... Uh oh.. Me senses trouble... "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU PEOPLE! JUST DECIDE WHERE YOU WANT TO FUCKING SIT AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Psycho threw Chucky on the ground and stomped on his head.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you little freak!" she yelled.

"THAT'S IT BITCH!" Chucky yelled and jumped on her face. Psycho screamed and frantically tried to pull him off. Ketzing and I just stared in wonder.

"Where d'you think he gets all that energy from?" Kretzing asked.

"Not sure... Wanna get a pizza?"

"Sure."

Kretzing and I walked up to the counter to see a surprising sight...

"Vicki? Emily?" we said. They smiled and Emily bounced up and down.

"OMG! Hi guys! It's great to see you again!" Emily chirped. Vicki nodded and tried to hold Emily down to prevent her from bouncing so much.

"When'd you two... Er... Four get here?" Vicki asked, motioning to Psycho and Chucky who was now... OH MY GOD! HE KILLED EVERYONE EXCEPT PSYCHO!

"What the heck? What happened?" Kretzing yelled.

"I... missed," Chucky said, trying his best to do an innocent face. It failed, due to the fact that his face looked like plastic surgery gone wrong. Psycho picked Chucky up and walked towards us.

"The runt here went crazy because he hasn't killed anyone in two days," she explained. We all 'ohhhed' and nodded as if we understood... At least, I didn't... "Well... He even killed the manager... whoah..."

"Oh, we don't have a manager! That's the homeless guy who killed our manager and stole his uniform. He likes to come here and spend the money that happened to be in his pocket when he was killed," Vicki said, motioning to the dead body.

"So... we did you guys a favor?" Kretzing asked.

"hey! I killed him! Not you!" Chucky growled. True, true.

"Which is why we have to call the police on you! Sorry!" Emily said cheerfully.

"What? i thought we were friends!" I said.

"we are, it's just that your little friend there killed every frickin' person in the restaraunt," Vicki said while dialing 911. Aaagh! This is bad! Very bad! We can't be the bad guys! We're the good guys!

"Wait! Please here me out!" I yelled Psycho groaned.

"oh boy... Please don't give them... 'the speech'..." she said pleadingly.

"Look... I know Chucky killed almost all of your potential customers... but, really, can't you just forgive and forget? I know there's some good in him, and we can bring it out if you give us a chance... but if you have us arrested... then will we ever know? Will we ever know?" I asked, fake tears trickling down my face. Everyone was silent... Even the dead people.

"What the hell does that have to do with him killing everyone?" Psycho asked, "Can't ya' just get 'im t'apologize?"

"Oh... That works too," I said.

"Grr... S.. S... Sorry," Chucky said, struggling to get the word out.

"Hello? 911?" Vicki said into the phone after a few minutes of silence. Psycho lunged foward and unplugged the phone. "Hey! What're you-"

"I hate to do this... Katie, Kretzing... Get the Duck Tape," Psycho ordered.

"What's the Duck Tape for?" Kretzing asked me.

"You'll see..."

Twenty minutes later...

"There! This gonna work for you, Psycho?" I asked. Vicki and Emily were now stuck to the counters with duck tape. We left their mouths open so they could call for help.

"When I get out of here... I'm going to impale youn with the cash register..." Vicki growled.

"You can do that?" Chucky asked.

"Don't give him ideas... Hey, sorry about this, but we still have work to do," Psycho said, walking out with Chucky in her arms.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't wanna do this," Kretzing said, following Psycho.

"Welp... See ya!" I said happily and walked out with all the Surge they had in stock. I may need this later. Vicki and Emily sat there and looked at each other.

"Well... This sucks," they said at the same time.

* * *

"Why'd you take the Surge? You shoulda taken the register! We may need that money later!" Psycho yelled. 

"Surge is more important than money!" I said, hugging the bottles close to me. Ooh! Ohh! I think I just thunk! "What if we sell the Surge? That would give us enough money to get to Hollywood!" I said.

"Why do we need to go to Hollywood?" Kretzing asked. Chucky lifted his head and gasped.

"That's where they're filming the movie about me! Tiffany's probably going there to stalk Jennifer Tilly...And I don't blame 'er..." he said, mumbling the last part.

"Wow, that's the best idea you've had so far... I say we give it a shot... but who's gonna buy Surge from us? Vicki and Emily are probably already free and looking for us right now. They'd know us if they saw us," Psycho sighed.

"Another reason why we need to leave," Kretzing said, "The last thing I need is to be stuck in a jailcell with a psychotic midget and a purple jerk."

"Shut up," Psycho and Chucky growled.

"Okay... so, are we gonna try my idea?" I asked, impatiently.

"Sure, why not?" Chucky sighed.

"Yep!" Kretzing said.

"Okay... but we're gonna need some disguises, first," Psycho said.

"I know just the thing!" I chirped, pulling a paper bag out of my pocket. Psycho and Kretzing peered in the bag. Haha! I was saving these costumes just in case we were ever on the run with a killer and happened to be in the stae of New York. Psycho looked up at me darkly.

"No freaking way..."

After many painful moments of forcing Psycho into her costume...

Kretzing came out dressed as Paine, I came out as Yuna, and Psycho came out as Rikku.

"Why? Why? What have I done to you in this chapter?" Psycho whined, trying to make her skirt longer and pull a T-shirt over the bathing suit top.

"Well, you're the only one with blonde hair, so you'd make the best Rikku," I explained. Maybe Psycho's hair isn't as light as Rikku's, but it's the only choice we had! Plus, I've always wanted to dress up like Yuna for a day besides Halloween! We set up a sort of lemonade stand in the middle of the street (because when cars see a stand in the road... They have to stop! I'm such a genius!) and placed the Surge bottles on it. Psycho kept giving the finger to anyone who whistled at her and made kissy faces. Kretzing seemed to be enjoying the attention, because she managed to sell half of the drinks to stupid fanboys. I sold drinks because I would throw the bottles at the passing cars and the people would jump out because they thought they were going to die. I then went in and took all of their valuables and hid them in the paper bag!

"So... how many did you sell?" Chucky asked as we began to put the botlles away.

"Well, we only sold the ten bottles that we stole... WHAT? WE MADE 50 THOUSAND BUCKS?" Psycho yelled.

"Uh huh! The boys who were here earlier like my costume.. and I managed to sell your phone number to a few of them," Kretzing said.

"And I stole a bunch of Rolex watches!" I said, holding them up. Psycho sighed and ran into a bathroom to change. She came back out wearing her nrmal clothes and threw the costume at my face.

"I... am never... ever... EVER... doing you another favor again," she growled. I smiled and put away the costume. We changed back as well and went to the nearest Honda dealership and bought a car...

* * *

Next Chapter: Driving is for Dummiez 


	4. Driving is for Dummiez

Chapter 4: Driving is for dummiez!

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Will you calm down? I haven't even started the car yet!" Katie yelled at us. Yes, we're letting Katie drive. Not because we want to, but for two reasons:

1. She's the only one who wants to drive and has a liscence, and

2. I keep failing my driver's test... so I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"I know... but Psycho and I are apparently having a premonition of the horrors to come with you behind the wheel..." Kretzing said shakily.

"You mean like, those visions from Final Destination?" I asked. I remember that movie! It sucked... but the death scenes were great! yay spontaneous death scenes! Woooooo!

"Yep!" Kretzing yelled.

"Cool! That movie sucked," I said. It seriously did. It had enough death scenes for me, but they were poorly planned out. I mean, they were simple accidents that could happen any day to anyone. The SECOND one had the best death scenes!

"Yeah… but you gotta admit, there aren't any other movies with enough death scenes to satisfy us out there today," Kretzing sighed.

"Yep, you gotta take what you can get," Chucky agreed.

"Mmm hmm…" The three of us mumbled. Hey, come to think of it, Chucky's movies are pretty violent… Maybe Final Destination got some inspiration from him! But that's just what I think. I could be wrong.

Oh no… Katie's backing out of the driveway…. Aaah! She's trying to turn! Noooooo! I'm too young and pretty to die! Aaaugh! Aaa… Huh? We survived the turn! We haven't been hit by a cement truck? YAAAAY! I'm ALIVE! Wooooo! Actually, she's not too bad at driving! Hey! Maybe this won't be so bad after all!

_And then the unthinkable happened… Actually, everyone kinda expected something like this…_

"OOOOH! DEER! DEER! LET'S FOLLOW IT!" Katie yelled as she hit the gas and sped towards an unsuspecting deer.

"NO KATIE! SPARE IT!" Kretzing and I screamed. Chucky screamed in fear and clutched my leg, causing me try to shake him off, because I don't really want a killer doll hugging my leg.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" The three of us screamed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Katie squealed.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARF!" went Chucky all over my new jeans... aw, sick! Ew! I really liked these, too!

"Gross! Why didn't you tell us you were carsick?" I said, shoving him off.

"I... I didn't know I... was..." He said shakily as he was thrown around in various directions. Kretzing and I held onto each other for dear life. She began sobbing because she was scared, Chucky was sobbing because an umbrella on the floor hit him in his plastic tender place, and I sobbed because Katie hit the deer and I had doll puke on my pants. Poor deer! Katie stopped the car at a gas station.

"I wanna soda!" Katie said, getting out of the car and closing the door. She opened it again and looked at us. "You guys want anything?" We remained silent, fear clutching our hearts. The only sound was Chucky throwing up on Kretzing's shoes.

"Something... to get my heart going again... please," Kretzing managed to wheeze.

"S...Skittles... and a Mountain Dew," I mumbled.

"Pepto Bismol and some paper towels," Chucky coughed. After we managed to get our hearts and minds in working order, we unanimously decided that Chucky, being the oldest and probably the most experienced driver, to take over and... "let Katie take a break"... and by that, I mean avoid death for all four of us. Well... there was a bit of a problem...

"Hey! He can't even reach the pedals or see over the steering wheel!" Katie protested. Damn... I was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"So? You weren't looking at the road anyway, so I don't see the difference," Kretzing said.

"I can't control my height, ya' know! I couldn't get a hold of one of those life-sized dolls when I was killed!" Chucky yelled, glaring at us.

"Actually... Chucky driving might be as bad as Katie driving," I said, scratching my head. Think about it, this guy might have only driven to get away from cops and run pedestrians over. I don't wanna be in a car with a maniac like him driving. Plus, he may not have a lot of control with his height isuues and all.

"Well, Psycho, you have a learner's permit. You drive! Katie can sit in the front so it's okay for you to," Kretzing said, picking Chucky up and shoving me into the car.

"Wh-what? B-but I can't drive all that well yet! I can't even back out of a driveway!" I said, trying to get back out. I've only had my permit for a week! And I BARELY passed the written test!

"Oh, c'mon! I'll give you instructions! And I'm sure Chucky will help, too! Right?" Katie asked, distributing the food and stomach medicine she bought.

"Screw off. I wanted to drive," he mumbled. I started shaking as I grabbed the wheel. Gulp... here goes...

_Three hours later..._

"AAAAH! Left! Left!" Chucky screamed.

"I AM TURNING LEFT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I screamed in frustration. I do not need him pressuring me!

"SHUT IT BLONDIE! YOU TURNED RIGHT!" he yelled back.

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!" I yelled, throwing a soda at him.

"FINE, "BITCH"! IS THAT BETTER?"

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Katie and Kretzing yelled.

"Sorry!" I said, trying to calm down. Well, so far, I've driven too slow, been pulled over three times, driven too fast, slammed on the brakes a few times, and for the first two hours I was in reverse and driving backwards.

"Calm down, Psy. Okay, now, push gently on the gas and try to keep up with your speed," Katie said. I nodded and gently pushed on the gas pedal. Okay... things are getting better now. I think I'll be okay! AAAH! DOG!

SPLAT!

"Aaah! A puppy!" Kretzing yelled. I... I hit a dog... an innocent puppy... WHAT KIND OF PERSON HAVE I BECOME? I stopped the car in the middle of the road and jumped out, running to where the dead dog was.

"I... I'm so sorry, puppy!" I sobbed. I knew this would happen! I k-killed a puppy! Waugh!

"Um.. Katie, I think you should drive again..." Chucky said. Katie nodded and got out of the car, patting me on the back and trying to console me.

"Don't worry! Everyone hits a dog sooner or later!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! BUT IT W-WAS SO T-T-TINY AND CUTE!" I cried. I admit it, even though I have a bit of a violent nature, I get all soft inside when it comes to animals. Even ugly animals. I can't help it! And now... I've become the enemy of puppies!

"Chucky's tiny and cute! You can hug him if it would make you feel better!" Kretzing said, holding him out of the window.

"Put me down, bitch," Chucky growled.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" I yelled. We got back in the car, katie driving like a maniac, and Chcuky chugging pepto bismol. I felt a little better after awhile... but I still feel like a horrible person.

"I thought you didn't like dogs," Kretzing said.

"I don't... but I never wanted to KILL one!" I said. Yeah, I'm a bit of a cat and small furry animal person. Heck, I am a giant cat at the moment... After everyone was over the trauma of the puppy's death, we pulled into a McDonalds and grabbed some dinner. Chucky and I stayed in the car... I'm alone with a killer doll... this can't be good...

"So... You single?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Uh... no... why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering. You know... if we don't find Tiffany, I could always use another girlfriend!" he said, winking at me.

"EEEEWWWW! GROSS! Katie's single, bug her!" I said, moving to the front seat. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"Just kidding! believe it or not, I could do better than you," he said. EXCUSE ME?

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" I growled.

"Well, you're cute and all, but you have no chest and you're hair looks like a dead rat that fell in some bleach."

**_THAT LITTLE BASTARD!_**

"Grr..." I mumbled. Katie and Kretzing came back at a good time, because I was just about to throw the little fumbducker into the street and stomp on him after he was run over.

"Hey Psycho! We got you a parfait, 'cuz they were out of chicken," Kretzing said, throwing the yogurt to me.

"Yeah, and you might wanna lay off the junk food too," Chucky said, taking one of my fries.

"THAT'S IT!" I screeched and grabbed him by the hair and threw himm across the parking lot.

"What the crap?" Kretzing asked. I rand out and threw him back to the car and kicked him when he landed.

"AM I PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW, YOU UGLY LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?" I screamed. Oh... I'm MAD right now...

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he yelled and bit my ankle.

Katie's POV:

Whoah! Chucky and Psycho are going at it! Before they killed each other, Kretzing and I were forced to duck tape them to their seats and gag them because if this stroy receives any more profanity in this chapter, the rating might have to go up.

"So, how far away, now?" Kretzing yawned.

"Eight hours... let's drive until we see another hotel," I said groggily. We pulled out of the resteraunt and drove along the highway, Chucky and Psycho mumbling insults at each other the whole way.

* * *

Next chapter: You, me, and a bottle of Surge

Hey folks! This is Psycho! Well, a lot's happened since I last updated, so let me fill you in: Katie and I are both 15 now, she can drive, I can't. I have a boyfriend (he may show up later...), my ferret died... and I got a myspace finally. I'll put the URL as my homepage.

I finally got my Halloeen costume! I'm gonna be American McGee's Alice! My hair's too light, and my eyes are blue... but it's about the right lenght, and Alice was originally blonde. So meh!

I see we have some new reviewers! Hello to Tevtev! thanks for taking the time to read my stories! I'll read yours when I get the chance! and please don't knock yourself out so much... it worries me... But hey, at least you like it!


	5. You, me, and a bottle of surge

Hey! The newest installment is in! Yay! Oh by the way, thank you Tevtev for the... lovely message!

* * *

Chapter 5: You, me, and a bottle of Surge 

Kretzing's POV:

FINALLY! Some recognition! I have patiently waited until I got to tell the story! You people don't respect me enough. That hurts. I should have gotten to tell the story at the BEGINNING! I mean-

Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!

Fine, fine. You're all so mean! Ahem, anyway, we drove for another three hours. Psycho fell asleep, and Katie restrained Chucky with duck tape, so it was quiet for now...

"Hotel... Bed?" Katie asked sleepily.

"Not yet... Yeesh! You think we woulda seen one by now! Where are we anyway?" I asked, pulling over and opening the map. The sudden jolt woke Psycho up.

"We there yet?" she yawned, stretching and kicking Chucky for no reason. Chucky responded with some profanity.

"If you weren't my ride to LA, I'd stab you and leave your carcass out for the buzzards!" Chucky mumbled.

"Hey! Knock it off! It just got quiet!" I yelled in frustration. Yeesh, how old are they? "Good news! There's a Holiday Inn three miles from here!" I said happily.

"Bath! Bed! Food!" Psycho and Katie cheered. Even Chucky looked a little bit happier than he was. I guess long car rides make him crabbier than usual. We reached the hotel without anymore outbursts from Psycho and Chucky, which made the drive A LOT easier! We managed to get a pretty good room! There were three beds, so Chucky could have his own, Psycho and Katie could share a bed, and I'd get my own!

"How come we gotta share?" Katie asked.

"'Cuz I'm the narrator at the moment, and I say what happens," I said. I CONTROL ALL OF THEIR FATES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Actually, I'M the one telling the story," Psycho said, raising her hand, "Without me, none of you would be here at the moment." Damn... she's right... "So, I should get my own bed!" she said, kicking me off the bed.

"Fat chance!" I yelled, jumping on her and shoving her off. She responded by tackling me and we began a wrestling match for the bed.

"Catfight! Catfight! Woooohooo!" Chucky yelled, throwing his fist in the air. Ow! Hey! Watch it! That's my eye you crazy bit- Owwwww!

"Neither of you want to share a bed with me?" Katie asked sadly. We stopped and looked at her. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Uh oh..." Psycho and I said.

"NO ONE LOVES ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she sobbed. Psycho jumped off of me and hugged Katie, consoling her. It ended up with me getting my own bed and Psycho bunking with Katie. Haha! I got the bed after all! Chucky was happy that he got his own bed too. He was actually quiet for more than ten minutes... Ten and a half minutes, to be exact.

"Hey, make me a sandwich!" he oredered us.

"No," we said and began watching TV.

"I want a sandwich!" he yelled, giving us the death glare.

"Make your own sandwich! You're short, not crippled!" Psycho replied and turned on VH1.

"I hate this channel!" Katie whined.

"I like it! We can watch your shows next!" Psycho said, singing along with the "I Love the 80s" theme song... If you could really call it a theme song. I mean, it's the same phrase over and over again! Speaking of repeated things, have you noticed that if you look close enough at Chucky in each of his movies, his eyes are either lighter or darker than the last one? If you did, you're a nerd.

"I wanna sandwich!"

"SHUT UP CHUCKY!"

30 seconds later...

Psycho walked back into the room with a barbeque fork sticking out of her left arm and a sandwich in her hand.

"Happy?" she growled as she threw it at Chucky. He smiled and ate it, taking custody of the remote.

* * *

I'm soooooo booooooooooooooored! We ran out of money in Idiotville, Oregon, and we had yet to see jobs open... or a gas station for that matter! How did we end up here? 

"Ugh... I'm hungry!" Psycho mumbled, rubbing her stomach. "Let's eat Chucky."

"Bitch"

"Asshole."

"Whore!"

"Censored for your benefit."

"Also censored for your benefit."

"Also also censored for your benefit."

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled, clearly frustrated. Psycho pouted and mumbled something. Chucky just glared at me.

"What do we do? We barely have enough Gas to make it to the next town!" Katie groaned.

"Hey, get those two to push the car," Chucky said, pointing to me and Kretzing.

"Wha? Nuh-uh! I don't do manual labor!" I said, flopping back onto my seat. Sorry, but I don't enjoy work...

"I'd do it, but I need someone to help. I lack upper body strenght," Psycho sighed.

"I'll help! Kretzing, can you drive... er... sit up here?" Katie said, hopping out along with Psycho. Hahaha! They have to manual labor! And I don't! Hahahaha! I got out and moved to the front seat while Katie and Psycho got out and began pushing. Being that they were two thin, teenage, stupid girls, they didn't move very far. Chucky was yelling out... I'm gonna call them "words of encouragement"... More like he was screaming for "those two bitches to move their scrawny asses or he'll MAKE them go faster". I feel for them, y'know?

Ding ding! Kretzing's brain ish working!

"I gots me an idea!" I hollered and jumped out of the car. Psycho and Katie collapsed and started panting.

"Th... This sucks!" Psycho wheezed.

"I... I... I agree!" Katie said, her eyes now resembling X's.

"Don't worry! I have just the thing to get you back on your feet!" I said happily. This ALWAYS works...

I pulled out two bottles of Surge.

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU ARE NOT GIVING THAT TO KATIE!" I yelled, snatching the bottles. Katie pouted and Kretzing glared.

"Why not? it'll give you an energy boost!"

"Yeah, but not a long one. Energy drinks wear off prety quickly, and they leave you feeling even MORE exhausted than you were before!" I said, "Plus, there's too many calories in it for me. I prefer water." I learned that in science!

"I'm glad you did your homework, but can we hurry this up? I'm gettin' tired of you bitches," Chucky said, messing with the steering wheel.

"You'll wait as long as we say you have to!" I yelled.

"Trust me! That energy boost will be enough to get us to civilization!" Kretzing said. I dunno... I've seen Katie on this stuff... but what's gonna happen to me...?

"Well... Okay. What've we got to lose?"

"Our dignity?" Katie suggested.

"Shut up and drink the soda," I said. I took a deep breath and downed the whole thing. That's funny... I don't feel-

OMGSUGARHYPERHYPERHYPERILIKEPIEDOYOULIKEPIEPIEISAWESOMEOMFGTHERE'SATALKINGDOLL INTHEFRONTSEATLET'SHUGHIMHEDOESN'TWANNABEHUGGEDPUSHTHECAROKAYWEEEEEEETHISISFUNI'MHUNGRYAREWETHEREYET... I'M TIred now...

I hit the ground with a thud as the drink wore off. Katie fell after me, but she was able to sit up. I was EXHAUSTED! I'm NEVER drinking one of those again!

"Come on, girls! We're halfway there!"

"Noooooooooo!"

twenty seconds later...

"We...'re... HERE!" Katie wheezed before falling face first into the ground. Ugh... I think I'm gonna vomit... BLARGH!...Too late...

"Welcome to LosAngeles! City of angels! Home of uber sexy actors... Aw, you know!" Kretzing said.

"WHAT?" we shrieked. We're here already? I expected to still be traveling for at least another chapter! Oh well!

"So... where to?" I asked, dusting my jeans off.

"Um... Er... I dunno," Chucky said, scratching his head.

"You don't know where your own movie is?" Katie asked, "That's sad."

"Shut up! We just need to ask for directions!" he snapped.

"Yeah, great plan. 'Excuse me, we have a killer doll that claims to be one of the props for the new Chucky movie. Can you please point us to the set?'" I said, acting out the scene.

"Grr..." Chucky growled and mumbled threatening words. I responded by making offensive handsigns at him.

"Well... with the movie still developing, it shouldn't be too hard to find Ms. Tilly wandering around, right?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, let's just hope she doesn't have a league of bodyguards or anything," Kretzing sighed.

"Why would she have bodyguards?" Chucky asked.

"Read this," she said, handing me and chucky a Newspaper:

_Pop Diva Killed in Car Accident:_

_Britney Spears, 20-something, was driving with her sister and wearing panties for once. She was on her way to the new set of the horror movie** Black Christmas,** for which she was hoping to get a part in. Along the way, Jamie Lynn Spears, younger than twenty, spotted what she claimed to be a boy with black hair driving a convertible with a blonde doll in the passenger seat. Jamie Lynn turned back around and told her sister to put her hands back on the wheel and stop painting her nails because she was afraid that they were being followed. Then she remembered that her sister was britney Spears and was not really that desirable anymore, so she said her worries subsided. 10 seconds later Britney started screaming and said she was bleeding. Jamie Lynn says that her sister mistook her ruby red nail polish for blood and freaked out, causing them to drive headfirst into a ditch because Britney thought that was the best idea. We don't know why... Jamie Lynn suffered minor injuries, but her sister accidentally swallowed the bottle of nail polish when they crashed. That has led us to one theory:_

_The black haired boy and doll used telekinetic powers to smear Ms. Spears's nail polish, which caused her to freak out._

"Who writes this crap?" I asked. Telekinetic powers? WTF? The bitch just freaked out and drove into a ditch. I swear...

"How come I don't get any powers?" Chucky asked.

"Dumbass..." Kretzing and I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" we replied.

"Okay... So Jimmy has powers now?" Katie asked, scratching her head.

"Naw, it's just a tabloid article. She probably was run off the road by a drunk driver or something," I said, crumpling up the paper and tossing it over my shoulder.

"Well, now what? Everyone in LA's gonna be lookin' for Tiffany and Jimmy now!" Kretzing sighed. She's gotta point... If we find them, we may be noted as accomplices! And then we'd get arrested! And that would suck.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab... Haha! Haven't been here in a while! 

"Yo! Doctor F! Jimmy's a delinquent now!" Zoe said excitedly, snatching the paper from Alyssa's hand.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Alyssa protested, trying to get it back. Dr. Finklestein wheeled over and took the paper.

"Where did you find this?" the doctor asked, looking for the date published.

"It flew outta the portal along with this little guy!" Zoe chirped, holding up a dummy that was... shall we say... not very attractive. In fact, I'll let my good friend Stephen Lynch explain how it looked:

"DAMN that's an ugly baaaaaaby! DAMN that's an ugly ass baaaaaaaaaby!"

You get the picture. It was unattractive. It had sloppy dark hair and a head the size of Shaq's smallest shoe. It was wearing a black suit and had a sort of "I'm stoned and dead to the world" on its face.

"Damn that's an ugly baby," Alyssa said, turning it over and over in her hands.

"I know! Let's dress it up!" Zoe said.

"Yay!"

While the two girls went to torture the poor thing, Dr. Finklestein began loking into Psycho's and Katie's locations.

"Strange... It says they're in this world... But why are they still..." he looked at the picture of the orange and purple cat girls. "Puzzling... Truly Puzzling."

* * *

Meanwhile... in the nearest Holiday Inn...

Chugchugchug

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"KATIE! PUT THE SURGE DOWN!"

* * *

next chapter: Illusions, mysteries, and voices 


	6. Mysteries, voices, and Pig Latin!

Chapter 6: Mysteries and voices!

Zoe's POV:

"Kyahahaha! Whoah! We reeeeaaallly screwed this little guy up, huh?" I chuckled, backing away from our victim. We had transformed the dummy from an ugly boy to a Veeeeeeeeerrry unattractive girl!

"Yes! I'll go get a camera! I wanna show my friends when I get back!" Alyssa giggled.

"I'll help you find it," I said, getting up and leaving it alone. We came back five minutes later and froze when we noticed it was gone. WTF? "Erm... Alyssa?"

"Y-Yes Zoe?"

"Where'd we put the dummy?" We began looking around worriedly... I saw this happen in a movie once... I didn't like the ending... We were too busy looking to notice a small shadow five feet away from us... Okay, ONE of us had to notice it! Otherwise, I couldn't tell you where it wa-

OH MY GOD!

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

Katie's POV: 

So! Here we are! The place where the little people on my TV screen live! Gasp! I'm fnally gonna meet Sora! The person who is Sora! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! No! Maybe I'll meet Johnny Depp! No! Maybe... Maybe...

"Katie? Where are you going?" Psycho asked from behind me. I now noticed that I was going due southwest and they were obviously going northeast.

"Oh... Nowhere..."

"Well, c'mon then! I just saw that chick who was doing Tiffany's voice in the movie!" Psycho said, pointing to a tall woman in a mini skirt and turtle neck.

"Oh! Okay!"

"Yo, Chucky?" Kretzing said, looking at the doll.

"Yeah?"

"Why would Jimmy bring Tiffany here?" she asked.

"Where'd that come from?" Psycho asked.

"Well, y'know... She's goin' along the countryside with a man who's MUCH better looking than Chucky," Chucky flipped her off, "So why doesn't she wanna run away with your Jimmy?"

"Hm... Maybe-" I started to suggest, but was cut off by Chucky.

"Isn't it obvious? She came here because she LOVES me! The girl can't keep her hands offa me!" he said, a look of pride coming into his eyes.

"That's funny... 'Cuz I remember you killed her in the last movie and left her to die in childbirth," Psycho said.

"...She had a kid?" Chucky asked, his face fell.

"Yep! It had your eyes... and your overbite problem!" I chirped. Babies are soooo cute! Except this one was all "roooooar!" Not all "awwwwww!"like it should be. Yeah. Scary little bugger.

"...OH MY GOD! SHE WANTS ME TO PAY CHILD SUPPORT! NOOOOO!" Chucky wailed, "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Wow, sucks t'be you," Psycho said, scratching her head.

"Bitch! At least PRETEND you care about my current situation!" Chucky yelled.

"why? You don't like me," she said simply. she's gotta point... OOOOOOOOOOOOH! JOHNNY DEPP! I LUUUUUUUURVE j00 JOHNNY DEPP!

"OVER HERE, BABY!" I screamed and chased after the smexy pirate man! Yaaaaaaaay!

"Katie!" Kretzing yelled.

"Aw, let 'er go. She'll be back," Psycho said, continuing on her way. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I lost Johnny a few minutes later and sat down in defeat. I sighed and flicked my tail back and forth, trying to think of what to do next. I dunno where Psycho is, and I lost Johnny...

"Misteress!"

"Jimmy?" I asked, looking for the source of the voice. I stood up and looked around. The crowd that I pushed through had gotten much bigger, so I tried calling for him.

"Mistress!" the call rang again. I tried to find him, but got pushed into the nearest store. I sighed when the crowd cleared and there was no one there that I knew.

"Jimmy..." I said sadly. Nyyyoooo! I can't lose my minion! Wait... Now I can tell the others that Jimmy and Tiffany are here! Yay! Then they can help! Yay! "Pssssssssssyyyyyyyycho!" I called. I came back to the place where we split up... Uh oh... where are my friends? "Guys...?" Oh no... I'm all alone in the city! waaau- Oooh! Shiny!

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

"Auugh! I told you we shoulda gone after her!" Kretzing yelled and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"How was I supposed to know she'd go and get herself lost? Sheesh!" I grumbled. Okay... maybe I shoulda known... Sigh... Why does this always have to happen when we go somewhere? After Katie left, a huge crowd came in and pushed us far away. I tried to keep an eye on Katie, but tripped and fell. When the crowd cleared, she was gone. I admit, I feel a little guilty... "Well... how far could she have gotten? We couldn't have been pushed that far!"

"Who cares? I see the set!" Chucky said, pointing to a movie set. Jennifer Tilly walked by, surrounded by papparazzi and fans.

"Ugh. Kretzing, take Chucky and find Tiffany. I'm gonna look for Katie," I said, handing her the doll.

"Sure. Hurry up!" she said. I nodded and took off in the direction Katie left in. I ran for about two minutes until I bumped into a tall man in a trenchcoat.

"Oh! sorry..." I started to say, but the man just stared down at me with cold, blue eyes. I gulped and backed away, allowing him to pass. I sped up a little while on my way to find Katie. I looked back at the man and noticed thyat he was staring after me... CREEPY! Hm... d'you think I should scream? Naw... He left... "Weird," I mumbled and turned onto another street.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaatttttttiiiiiieeeeeee!" I called. No reply. DAMN! Where could she have gone? I hope that scary guy didn't get her...

"Psy-chan!" Katie yelled and tackled me.

"Ack! Katie! Where were you?" I yelled.

"Sight seeing! I saw lots of stuff..." she trailed off, looking back for a minute. "i think I saw Jimmy... well, HEARD him, anyway."

"REALLY? WHERE?"

"I dunno. The crowd was too big," she sighed. I mumbled and kicked a can on the ground. "But at least he's okay!" My face lightened up instantly.

"Yeah! And we found the set! So when we get Chucky situated..." I started.

"... we can leave and focus on Jimmy! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Ooh! Johnny Depp! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

"Wh-W-W-What on earth?" Zoe said as she clung to Alyssa. the dummy stood not three feet away from them, wiping off the make-up and pulling off the blonde wig they put on him. 

"...Um... w-Who are you?" Alyssa asked, attempting to get a few words out of him. The dummy looked at them with his large, green eyes.

"Konichiwa! Watashi Shitface!" he said cheerily.

"Oh, so he's Asian now?" Zoe said, raising an eyebrow.

"What did he call you?" Alyssa asked.

"How should I know... I think he was talking to YOU, though."

"U-Um... W-we don't understand, I'm afraid," Alyssa said, standing up. The dummy tilted his head to the side and looked at her, then at Zoe. She shrugged, unaware of what was going on at the moment.

"Uh... Do oo-yay eak-spay English... ay...?" zoe asked.

"He's Japanese, not Pig Latin, you retard!" Alyssa snapped.

"Well, at least I tried!"

"That wasn't trying! You just spoke jibberish and hoped he understood it!"

"What's your point?"

"U-Um... pardon me?" a tiny voice said. The two girls looked down at the dummy. "I speak English..."

"Oh... okay... HOW THE ELL-HAY DID YOU COME TO LIFE?" Zoe screamed.

"Stop yelling..." Alyssa mumbled.

"Well... that's a bit of a long story... Oh! Where am I?" he asked, observing his surroundings.

"Halloween Town. Who are you?" Zoe asked again, placing her hands on her hips.

"Shitface Ray," he said.

"...Pardon?"

"Shitface... I know... It's not the best name... but it's all I've known..." he said, looking sadly at the floor.

"Aw... you poor thing!" Alyssa said, making huge, sad chibi eyes.

"Oh please..." Zoe mumbled, "By the way, how'd ya' get here?"

"Dunno... But it's nice here!" he said, digging through a trunk of odd machine parts. Zoe and Alyssa looked at each other, lost for words.

"Maybe we should ask the Doc about this," Zoe said.

"Perhaps... But he seems harmless," Alyssa said, looking over at Shitface who now had a bucket on his head like a hat.

"Yeah, but HE may have taken Psycho and Katie's chance of getting home! You remember how that portal keeps breaking!" Zoe hissed. Alyssa nodded and the two girls ran out of the room, leaving the dummy with a newly discovered trunk with the words 'DON'T TOUCH, KATIE! VERY DEADLY AND EXPENSIVE EQUIPMENT! IT COST MORE THAN YOU DID AND CAN PUT A HOLE THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

To be continued... oh crap...


	7. What the Ellhay?

Chapter 7: What the Ell-Hay?

We're taking a break from Psycho and Katie's adventure to see what the good doctor and the others are doing. The next few chapters may be told in Jimmy's, Zoe's, or Alyssa's POV, so don't start whining about how you wanna see what happens to Psycho and Katie. We'll get back to them.

Hugs and Kisses- Psycho!

* * *

Zoe's POV: 

"Yo! Doctor F! We have a living hunk of wood that came through the portal! Please explain!" I yelled.

"Zoe! He might be sleeping! keep your voice down!" Alyssa hissed.

"No way! My friends are in an alternate dimension, and I wanna know when they're getting back!" I snapped. No way I'm sitting back while that piece of crap spits out people besides my friends! But then again... no one will be watching Katie's PS2... No, Zoe! Focus! You love your friends more than video games... I think... "Doctor Eff?"

"Doctor Finklestein?" Alyssa called. Hey... Where's the old man? "Hello?"

"Gurgle... choke.. cough cough..."

"What was that?" I asked, fear creeping up itno my voice... That sounded like a death sound... I think. I dunno, I don't stand over dead people and listen to them. Psycho does, though. Ask her what they sound like.

"D-Doctor?" Alyssa asked, looking at the figure slumped over the desk. We slowly walked up to him and poked him. No response. We turned on the light above him and...

"OH MY SWEET ESUS-JAY! HE'S DEAD!" I screamed. Alyssa shrieked as loud as she could. Doctor Eff was slumped over the desk, his head turned to the side, a box of mentos in his hand.

"H-He... ch-choked on a mento..." Alyssa stammered.

"OMG... WTF was the author thinking..." I mumbled. She KILLED Psycho and Katie's only chances of getting home! What happens now! "What do we do? Without him, we can't get you home and Psycho and Katie are trapped in God knows where!"

"I don't know!" she said, her eyes wide and watering over, "M-Maybe w-we can f-f-fix it!" she said, trying to calm down. Poor kid, she was snatched from her home before she saw death. She's scared outta her mind! Hey... not a bad idea!

"Yeah! There's gotta be SOMEONE int this town that knows something about machines!" I said, grabbing Alyssa's hand and beggining to drag her out of the door.

"Wait! What about Glen?" Alyssa asked.

"Glen?" I said, stopping, "Who the uck-fay is Glen?"

"oh... Shitface, I mean. What about him?" she said.

"He'll be fine! Come ON!" I growled, getting impatient.

"Y-yes..."

We ran out of the door, interviewing every person in town. We tried to find Sally, but she and jack were in Christmas Town to try and get some alone time. We went to the Mayor, but he claimed that Doctor Finklestein was the only scientist for 200 miles in his world, and I don't feel like walking 200 miles.

"Now what?" Alyssa asked, sighing and sitting on top of a tombstone. To be honest, I don't know what to do at this point...

"I... I'm not sure. We're ewe-scrayed," I said, slumping over in defeat.

"Do Psycho and Katie have any friends that know about stuff like this?"

"Katie: No. Psycho: I'm not sure... She moved about a year ago. Maybe she has some friends up in SC that know about this."

"But you're not sure?"

"No... Man! This sucks!" I yelled, kicking a tombstone out of frustration. We sat there in silence, reading stones and petting the occasional black cat that strolled by, unsure of what to do. My friends are in an alternate dimension... What do I tell their folks? Aw, Katie's won't be surprised... This isn't the first time this has happened to her... But Psycho's might freak out a little.

"Pardon me... Young lady... But could you please get... off of there?" a raspy voice asked. We nearly jumped out of our skin! I turned around and yelped when I saw the man. He had a grey face... grey SKIN!... and large, green eyes. His ears were sewed shut and his face was covered in scars. There was a mask over his mouth, and he wore flowing black robes. I struggled to say "Yessir..."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Alyssa said, unaffeced by the creepy dude in front of us.

"Do not worry... about it. No harm... done, right?" he said, pulling the mask down and smiling. His teeth were nasty and yellow, and his gums were a dark shade of red. What is this clown? A zombie? A mutant? At least he's friendly. We got out of the creature's way, and watched him as he began digging up a grave.

"Wh-What're ya' doing?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"Moving a body. This one... is almost ready... to wake up," he said, pulling a large, wooden coffin out of the ground.

"Wake up? You mean, like a zombie?" Alyssa asked, putting on her sweetest smile. The man nodded. "Wow! When will they wake?"

"Not sure. Sometimes... it only takes an... hour to... get them mo... ving," he said, unhooking the latch on the side. "I suggest you... leave. It is a nasty... sight if... you happen to... see... them when they wake... up." I shuddered at the thought of a dead body crawling out of a coffin, all mldy and ratty and... Blugh! I shivered again and looked back to the man.

"Hey! Whass yer name?" I asked. He doesn't look like he's around here. I mean, he's ugly enough to be from this kinda place, but he seems... different. I can't really describe it.

"Mulds. Harkat Mulds," he said, holding out his hand to us. I didn't take it (God knows where he's been!), but Alyssa took it and shook it with another innocent smile plastered on her face. How does she DO that...? I just sorta waved and smiled. Or maybe it was a grimace. I dunno.

"I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Hamilton, and that's Zoe Lee," she said, pointing to me.

"The girls that... were with the... Doctor? I... heard that he died recently... I'm so sorry for your... loss," He said, looking at the gorund and mumbling the last part.

"aw, no problem. I didn't like him very much, anyway," I said, cracking my neck and studying a nearby tombstone.

"ZOE!" Alyssa yelled. Harkat smirked and chuckled a wheezy laugh. The sound made my stomach do a little turn. Blugh! This guy scares me! "That's not funny! He's the only one who could've helped! At least show a LITTLE respect!"

"Fine. He was smelly, old, annoying, but a good man. How's that?"

"I'm going to laugh when you are killed by rabid Nightmare Before Christmas Fans!" Alyssa snapped... Therer aren't any fans HERE are there...? Harkat looked like he was trying not to laugh. "By the way, Mr. Mulds, You don't look like you're from around here..."

He shook his grey head.

"No, I'm just visiting... an old... friend of mine. Why do you ask?" He asked, refilling the hole. GASP! Maybe HE knows someone!

"Hey! You know any scientist or engineers or any other people that know how to work a warp portal?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side and gave me a WTF face.

"I know this sounds strange... but our friends have been sucked into an alternate dimension. They're currently in a paralell (I can't spell that word...) Universe that resembles Los Angeles, and they're currently in the company of a foot tall serial killer by the name of-"

"-Charles Lee... Ray?" Harkat asked, cutting Alyssa off.

"You know 'im?"

"Yes... I know about your... friends... Miss Psycho and Miss... Katie. And Jimmy the... heartless," he said.

"How?"

"You're all anyone... ever talks about any... more," he said, grinning with those nasty teeth. BLUUUUGH! "And to... answer your question... Yes. I know... of someone who may... help." Wait... did he say what I think he said? He can help? THANK YOU JESUS!

"TAKE US TO HIM!" I yelled. He stepped back as if I scared him... I scared HIM? What the uck-fay?

"Who is he?" Alyssa asked eagerly. Harkat stared at the ground as if he regretted telling us.

"His name... is Desmond Tiny."

* * *

CLIFFY!

Okay, for those of you unfamiliar with the Cirque Du Freak series, Harkat Mulds is a "Little Person", created by Desmond Tiny. He is currently in Halloween Town diggin' up zombies to earn a few extra bucks. Mr. Desmond Tiny is a "meddler", and owner of the cirque. He can travel through time and meddle with it in any way he wishes. He is a very unpopular character, because he creates chaos to escape boredom. Supposedly, he is responsible for a lot of wars that happened. I brought this other crossover itno the story because I just finished the series. AWESOME ENDING MISTER SHAN! I love j00!

Second, The ages of the characters are still 14 and 15. I'm keeping us younger because I knew that since I so rarely update, it may be a while before I get all 6 chronicles of Psyho and Katie out. The list of stories to come are:

spirited away

Silent Hill

Fatal Frame

Anime Mania (I mix a bunch of our favorite animes together!)

And Kingdom Hearts as a finale!

I look foward to writing these stories, but I'm often too lazy to drag my ass up to the computer. I hope you enjoy this story and future ones! Your reviews keep me slightly motivated1

Much love, Psycho


	8. Des Tiny is Calling

Chapter 8: Des Tiny is calling...

Alyssa's POV ( a rare occurence):

"Yuck! This place is NASTY!" Zoe yelled, wiping dust off of her pant leg. True... the tent we had entered was COVERED in dust, grime, and I don't want to know what that black stuff on the wall is... What the hell is that purple thing? OMG, is that a coffin? Oh, no it's a bed... That looks like a coffin? Weeeeeeeird...

"Mister Tiny... these girls-" Harkat said to a chair.

"Yes yes! The Hamilton Girl! And the little one with the curls!" A voice said. The chair spun around, and a short man in goulashes was sitting in it, holding a heart-shaped watch.

"Nice shoes," Zoe said with a giggle.

"Zoe! Be nice!" I hissed.

"I Am! I complimented his ugly-ass shoes... OW!" Zoe flinched as I struck her with my fist.

"Yes, yes, they are quite ugly to you, but in MY world, they are the highest in fashion!" the man said, jumping down.

"Which is why no one lives in your world..." Zoe giggled. I tried to laugh as well, but something inside me told me to keep my mouth shut... Something told me this man was pure evil... Damn medication... I shouldn't take so much. I stopped thinking for a moment to pop two purple pills in my mouth.

(I think Alyssa's a pill popper. She just seemed a little too jittery during the game. Nyahaha.)

"Aren't you cute?" he asked, his happy face melting into a sneer. I flinched and squirmed a little bit. He frightens me... and that Harkat guy doesn't look too comfortable either... HEY! HE SLIPPED OUT OF THE TENT! THAT JERK! "I'm sorry, but I'm not one for humor and sarcasm," he said darkly, squeezing the watch in anger.

"Now might be a good time to shut your goddamn trap, Zoe," I said, panic evident in my voice.

"The hell are you scared of? He's a midget with a watch," she whispered back, smirking. She then caught a glimpse of my face and froze. "Y-you okay?" she asked, "you're so pale... and you're shaking!"

I caught my reflection in a mirror. This guy scared me more than I thought! I looked like I would collapse any second!

"Aw... did I scare you?" Mr. Tiny said, leaning in closer to me. I jumped back a few inches, scared of what he might do. Heck, he might have a knife on 'im or something!

"Back off, short stuff! Why are we here? What the hell can you do to help us?" Zoe asked, shoving him back. I was afraid he would get mad at her, but he seemed amused by her.

"You need a portal. I can make you one. Simple as that," he said, returning to his chair.

"What's the catch?" Zoe asked, rolling her eyes. Mr. Tiny smirked.

"Your friends will be traveling to another world very soon. There is something I want from that world," he said. We stod their, waiting for our assignment.

"Well?" I asked, finally gaining the courage to speak again.

"A fan. Gold with red birds and flames across it."

"...That's it?" Zoe asked.

"That's it."

"Oh. Okay. Fire it up, shorty!" she said, smiling.

"Yes ma'am. I will send you ahead to the world. Your friends will join you in two days. You are not to go towards the town you see until two days has passed. If you go any earlier, you will probably miss them. If you go too late, they may already be gone. So... Today is Tuesday... So, on Thursday at 1 PM, you will go to the bath house and retrieve my fan," he said, smashing his watch on the table.

"Gotcha!" Zoe said, saluting him.

"Yes, sir," I said meekly. Before either of us could blink, the scenery started to whirl around us, and before it changed entirely, I heard Mr. Tiny say:

"If you do not get my fan within three days after entering the bath house, I'll leave you both there until you rot away."

* * *

Meanwhile, in LA... 

Psycho's POV:

Alright, you guys missed a little bit, because Zoe and Alyssa are OBVIOUSLY more important than us, Yeesh. This story is about ME. okay? ME ME ME... and Katie. Katie's cool too. Why do you care about what's going on at the lab? Maybe-

"Psycho... will you just tell them what happened?" Katie sighed, drinking the last few drops of her Surge.

"Fine! Hmph!" I sniffed.

Okay, so we found Jimmy and Tiffany. Turns out, she got wind that they were using the ACTUAL Chucky remains to do the movie, which is why he came back when their kid summoned them. Contrary to what the movie said, Tiff was nowhere near Chucky when he was revived. She came back on her own for revenge. That's why she went to LA. She figured that he would have cheated his way out of hell and come back as a doll... again. She was right, and we met up (accidentally) at a gas station...

* * *

Yesterday... 

"Okay, who's paying for gas this time?" I asked, placing the pump into the car. Kretzing and Katie pretended to be asleep and Chucky pulled out his pockets to show that they were empty. "Me again? Fine." I said, going in to pay and buy some gum. I placed the money on the counter and turned to look at other customers while I waited for change. I saw a pair of black antennaes sticking up over the chip aisle.

"Haha... his haircut is dumb..." I said, popping a piece of gum into my mouth. as I exited, I just realized that I had had a blonde moment. I choked on my gum and ran back inside. "I FORGOT TO GET MY CHANGE!" I screamed. The lady at the counter laughed and handed me back my money. Then, the person with the antennaes looked up at me.

"Miss Psycho?"

"Oh, hey Jimmy... JIMMY!" I screeched and jumped on top of him, squeezing the life out of the poor guy. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Jimmy made gurgling noises. "Oh. well, you could have called," I said simply, letting him go. He gasped and smiled sheepishly at me. Then I remembered why we were looking for him so urgently.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside as quickly as possible and behind the gas station.

"You have to come with us. The cops are looking for you, and we can't leave until we get chucky and Tiffany back together. Not as a couple, but, you know."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Tiffany will kill everyone in the car to get to Chucky! And if the cops ARE looking for me, then they'll arrest you for simply giving me a ride! And you know what happens to cute blondes in prison, right?" he said, looking at me seriously. Damn... he's right. It would kinda suck if I got prison raped today.

"Okay, but Katie's worried sick about you. Can I at least tell her that you're okay?"

"No. We are to keep this a secret," he said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked. What the hell? I got stabbed in the arm with a BBQ fork, stuck in traffic with two idiots and a killer doll for God knows how long, and I haven't eaten today because we've been looking for this guy!

"Well, Chucky obviously thinks that Tiffany's going to kill him, so he'll probably get away from you all (Or kill you all) and that would wreck all of our chances of leaving this place," he said, fiddling with his antennae.

"Fine... but let's set up a place and time to meet. You got a hotel room?"

"No."

"Okay, well, here's ours. We're in the Ramada Inn a couple of miles west of here. Room 669. It'll look like 666, but that's because the top nail fell out on the 9," I said, writing it down, "swing by tomorrow. Don't head for your car until you see us leave, okay?"

"Sure. See you," he said. We left the gas station and decided to go get some breakfast. I felt bad about not telling Katie about Jimmy, but she seemed okay with not knowing... even though the cried at night... blamed herself... sleeps with a suffed heartless and then wakes up, hoping that it's her Jimmy, but then crying when she sees that it's not...

I feel like shit.

But I promised! Besides, Katie can wait another day. We'll see Jimmy tomorrow afternoon. I'll just convince her to take a break from searching. We'll all stay in tomorrow, and then Katie, Jimmy, Kretzing and I will leave. Plain and simple.

Well... It's not always that easy...

* * *

Next chapter: chapter 9: Oh shit...

There are 2 more chapters! This story wasn't meant to be all that long. Just a little something to help me get over writer's block... which hasn't helped... Sorry I haven't updated. I've had a busy summer. I'll finish the story before I go to London. Promise!

In other news, Psycho is once again a single lady. Adam and I mutually agreed on seperating a few days ago... though it seems like it was much longer ago... Ahem. Other than that, we have a new kitten named Chip who is possessed by Satan.


	9. Oh Shit

Chapter 10: Oh Shit...

* * *

Katie's POV: 

Did something happen? Psycho's been acting weird ever since we got back to the hotel. She didn't eat inner, nor did she sleep well. she moved around too much. Maybe she had too much to drink last night... water. She drank too much water. Dude, we're not even 18 yet. We can't drink beer. And this morning she couldn't do her makeup right. She kept smudging the mascara and putting on too little eyeshadow. Something's up.

"Psycho?" I asked as she tried to pull her hair back.

"Y-yeah?" she answered, looking at me quickly.

"What's up? You don't look so good." She jerked up a little and smiled.

"Damn tacos messed up my stomach, hehe!" she said, smiling. I felt a little less worried after she smiled, but something was still bugging me. I woke Kretzing up and Chucky gulped down a pot full of coffee.

"So, can we just give up on Johnny and get me outta here?" he said, coughing. Psycho looked over, alarmed, but then turned away.

"H-his name's Jimmy. And no. We can't find a way out unless we're all together," she said angrily as she attempted to put on lip gloss.

"What's up with you?" Kretzing asked, tucking her hair into a blue beanie that said "Caboose -1" across the top.

"Nothing! It's just... I don't feel so good," she said, rubbing her head. Kretzing looked at her pale face with concern and then looked at me.

"Hey... Katie? Maybe we should take a day off from searching. Y'know, just hang out around the hotel! We can hallway surf on those luggage carriers and Psycho can stay here and rest with Chucky.

(If you've never hallway surfed, you have not LIVED.)

Psycho smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just be back by six, 'kay?" she said, grabbing a book and reading.

"Sure, _Mom,_" I said mockingly. Psycho threw a pillow at my head and continued reading. Chucky gave a "I dun' care" look and threw sharp things at people in the pool. Kretzing and I proceeded to hallway surf.

"YEEEEEAAAAHHH!" Kretzing yelled as I ran and pushed her down the hall. she ended up falling headfirst and rolling. She laughed her butt off and I jumped onto it and she pushed me. I fell off and fell into an open elevator. We repeated this process until about four. Then we hit the pool bar and got some Virgin Daiquiris before heading back to the room.

"You serious?" Kretzing asked as I retold an episode that happened at Disney Land that Psycho and I experienced.

"Yeah! Psycho looked like she was about to piss herself!" I laughed. I'll tell you guys the story later. We opened the door and I dropped my glass. Jimmy was in our hotel room! OMGOMGOMGOMGYAYZ! Psycho smiled and waved, but we ignored her and glomped my JIMMY! "JIIIIIIMMMMYYYY! WAAAAH!" I wailed. Jimmy laughed and hugged her.

"Mistress! I'm so happy to see you!" he said. Psycho smiled and looked at Kretzing. Kretzing smiled back, but then looked around quickly.

"where's Chucky?" she asked. We heard the clicking sounds of guns being loaded. Jimmy let go and he and Psycho gave each other looks.

"Um... They... knew what we were planning..." Jimmy said, looking behind him. Two rifles were being pointed at Jimmy's and Psycho's backs. They stiffened up when the two midgets started laughing.

"Thought you could outsmart us, huh?" Chucky cackled.

"Well, they outsmarted YOU," Tiffany mumbled.

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"MAKE ME FAG!"

"Ooh! Ooh! it's on now!" Psycho and I said, jumping up and down. MIDGET FIIIIGHT! w00t! Chucky and Tiffany glared at us hatefully.

"Why are you coming down on ME? You were tricked too!" Chucky said, throwing his gun down.

"Because none of this would have happened if you hadn't killed me! We could have been so happy!" she cried.

"I killed you because you betrayed me! Can you not wrap your tiny mind around that? I swear to Jesus! BARBIE is smarter than you!" Chucky laughed.

"At least Barbie could find a decent man! You're about as appealing as a Cabbage Patch Kid, you dick!"

We all looked at each other, not understanding the insults.

"I'm not sure... But I think one of them is getting dissed," Kretzing said, scratching her head. I shrugged and picked up Tiffany's discarded rifle.

"Can I shoot them?" I asked, my eyes shining.

"Do you know which way to point the gun?" Psycho asked, watching Chucky tear out Tiffany's hair.

"Um... Er-" I said, trying to remember how these things worked.

"Then no," she said simply.

"Awwww! How come I never get to kick butt?"

"Because I usually get hurt when you try to fight. Let Kretzing do it. She hasn't done anything relatively useful since we got here."

"Hey!" Kretzing said, snatching the rifle. Unlucky for Psycho, my finger was still on the trigger when Kretzing pulled away. That set it off and a bullet hit her in the foot.

"**GAAAAH! YOU BITCHES**!" she screamed. We dropped the gun and pointed at each other.

"She did it," we said in unison. The two dolls stopped fighting and looked at us.

"...the hell? OH CRAP! THEY HAVE OUR GUNS!" Chucky screamed.

"Why are you yelling?" Tiffany asked, covering her ears.

"I ALWAYS YELL IT'S WHAT I DO! HAHAHA." Chucky screamed. I think he needs some of my pills. He seems too worked up.

"Do you think it's really necessary to kill them?" Jimmy asked, looking at us, "I mean, if we give them a minute, they'll kill each other."

"Good point. Plus, I think I oughta get this bullet removed," Psycho said, holding her injured foot.

"Fine... So... no big, dramatic showdown?" Kretzing asked.

"Not today," we said and left the two bickering dolls alone. We heard several gunshots as we exited the building, so we figured they were done now. We arrived at the hospital and checked Psycho in. Then we left to go get food and talk things over.

"So... Psycho KNEW you were pkay and didn't tell us?" I asked angrily! Waaaah! I thought I could trust heeeeer!

"I told her not to. Didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt," Jimmy said simply, sipping his coffee.

"She deserved that bullet in the foot, though," Kretzing snickered, swallowing her biscotti whole.

"Yeah! We were worried sick!" I agreed. Jimmy made his sad face, which shut me up. Darn his sad face. We turned to see Psycho on a pair of crutches limping towards us.

"They let you out already?" Kretzing asked, amazed.

"No, I broke out," she said, sitting down, "That place smells funny, and this one male nurse kept looking at the back of my gown. So I stole back my clothes and left."

"Oh. Okay," I said and handed her a muffin.

"OKAY? Can't she get in trouble for that?" Jimmy asked.

"So? You're a supposed murderer, you should be more worried about yourself," Psycho said casually.

"Well... Now that Chucky and Tiffany have killed each other... how do we get to another world?" I asked. I mean, we really have no reason to stay here now that the Cabbage Patch Kids from hell are dead.

"How do you know we're going to another world? We might get home, Mistress," Jimmy said, lowering his sunglasses.

"Please," Psycho said, picking the berries out of her muffin and popping them into her mouth, "Ashigawa vowed to kill us. You think she'll let us off this easily. For all we know, Chucky might not even be dead."

"Good point... But! While we're here, let's enjoy ourselves a little! We can stalk all of our favorite celebs!" I suggested.

"YEAH!" Kretzing and Psycho yelled. Jimmy coughed.

"Fine, but let's try to stay togeth-"

"UMA THURMAN! YOU KICK ASS! I LOVE YOU!" Psycho yelled, limping after Uma as fast as she could.

"LUCY LIU! YOU IS A BAD BITCH! HUG ME!" Kretzing yelled, running in another direction. I looked around for someone for me to stalk.

"Mistress..." Jimmy pleaded.

"We have cell phones! We'll call each other when we get tired of running. Come on!" I said, pulling him along with me. "SAKURA! I LOVED TSUBASA!"

"Mistress, that's a cosplayer."

"I DON'T CARE!"

* * *

Above the city of L.A., Ashigawa looked down on the three in anger. How dare they treat her servants like fools! Then again, Chucky's and Tiffany's hatred of each other was their own undoing, but they brought the two together! And when her soldiers are beaten, it makes HER look bad! She kicked a rock off of the top of a building and vanished, working on a new portal.

They may have live now, but hell. Tomorrow's another day.

* * *

The last chapter is pretty much our last day in Hollywood, so it will be filled with us acting odd and the return of everyone's favorite bugger.

Final Chapter: Where the hell are we now?


	10. Last day in LA!

Final Chapter: Stalking celebs is fun!

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

So, after chasing down Uma Thurman and forcing an autograph out of her, I ran from shop to shop, looking for new victims. Katie and I bumped into each other and showed off autographs and stolen items (Katie now has David Hasselhoff's boxers in her possession. The REAL Hasselhoff), we would split up again. I decided not to look like the eager fan any longer. Let's face it, after you have three muscular bodyguards chase after you with pistols, it's not so fun anymore.

"Siiiiigh... Now what?" I asked myself, stretching and looking around at shops and resteraunts. The only other celeb was Paris Hilton... and let's face it. I don't even know what the hell she's famous for. OMG ALICE COOPER!

"I MUST GLOMP YEEEEEEEWWWWW!" I screamed, chasing after the frightened rock star. Wait... DAMMIT! THE BODYGUARDS! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "Damn you Alice Cooper and your bodyguards!"

An hour later (those guys don't get tired of chasing fangirls. TRUST me.), I lost them and managed to steal Alice's wardrobe. Except for his undies. He can keep those.Hm... maybe I should look for Rock stars instead of actors. That might help... CHESTER BENNINGTON! I LURVE YOU! Aah! There's Dustin Hawthorne too... Which one to chase... ah... ADAM LEVINE! YOU WIN!

I have a major Maroon 5 obsession. Heehee!

* * *

Kretzing's POV: 

While the other three are chasing celebs, I plan to have some "me time". I went shopping, got my hair done, nails, etc. And I bought some new clothes! I changed into them when I got the chance. I was sporting a black button-up blouse with dark blue flare jeans to match, black ballet flats, and a black cap. I look good. After my LA makeover, Katie and I hooked up for lunch and she dragged me along on the great search for David Hasselhoff. I don't know WHY she was so determined to find him. I called Psycho and asked, she just told me to go along with it.

We found him... but I don't think Katie needed to steal his boxers... How did she get those without taking off his pants.

"I have powers!" Katie giggled. Whaaaaatever. After wards...

KATIE AND I BOUGHT SURGE! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we screamed as we ran through Hollywood. OMG JOHNNY DEPP! OMG CHRISTINA RICCI! OMG THAT DUDE! WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Come on. You think Katie and I can hang out together without getting into a case of Surge? Weirdos.

OMG CHRIS BENNINGTON!

* * *

Katie's POV: 

Hoooooooraaaaaaay! I got Davie's Panties! I'm so happy!

"Katie, he's a guy. He wears boxers," Kretzing said, throwing away the case of Surge. Our hyperness had worn off, and we couldn't buy anymore. Psycho took the rest of our money to prevent it. After we accidentally hospitalized Chris Bennington (Psycho's in love with him... and Adam Levine... and Alice Cooper... and Dustin Hawthorne... and Ben Moody... Pretty much anyone in a rock band that sings or plays a guitar.), Psycho got really mad. REALLY REALLY mad. The three of us began showing off autographs and "souveneirs". Psycho was now wearing Alice Cooper's long black trenchcoat, black boots, and black hat. It looked weird with her bright purple blouse and light blue jeans, but she didn't care.

"So, should we call Jimmy? We need to get back to the hotel," Kretzing said, taking Psycho's hat.

"Yeah, gimme a sec," I said, calling him. Psycho jumped on Kretzing, trying to get her hat back. It turned into a giant fist fight. Haha! PUNCH HER FACE! HER FACE! Give her the chair! Smack her! Kick her- Oh. jimmy's on. "Jiiiiimmy! Time to go!"

"Alright. I'm coming. Where are you now?" he asked.

"Starbucks. Hurry! I wanna go back to the room!"

"O... Okay. See you." Click!

* * *

Jimmy's POV: 

"There... they're at starbucks. Happy?" I said, leaning away from the knife that was being pressed to my throat. Ashigawa smiled evilly and nodded.

"Let's go meet them, shall we? I feel it's time for a change of scenery," she said, grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me off. Damn.

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

"Where is he? I'm tired! And hungry!" I groaned, rubbing my stomach.

"Stop whining! He'll be here!" Kretzing said, kicking me out of my seat.

"Hey!"

"Would you two just stop it already! Jimmy has been gone awhile..." Katie said, looking at her phone. Aw, crap! If her gets his ass lost again, I'm gonna bash his head in! I cracked my knuckles and got on Jimmy Patrol.

"Call 'im again," I said, looking up at the dark clouds settling over the city. That's funny... The forecast said it would be clear today.

"SO! Here you are!" a voice boomed. Dammit... not now, Peggy... Ugh.

"Whadda ya' want?" I asked, turning around to face the priestess.

"JIMMY!" Katie yelled.

"He's fine. Stop screaming... Who's she?" Kretzing asked.

"Peggy the Priestess," Katie and I said at the same time. Jimmy gave us an apologetic look. We nodded and looked at the entity.

"So, what brings you to LA?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets. She glared at me and shove Jimmy towards us. Katie latched onto him and smiled.

"Just thought you could use a change of pace... See you in the spirit realm," Peggy said, clapping ehr hands togetehr twice. A light in the clouds shone through. "Hahaha... Clap off..." She clapped again and the light disappeared. "Clap on!" On. "Off!" Off... Is there a point to this? "Ahem. Sorry, I just think that's fun to do. NOW! AWAY WITH YOU!"

She then clapped three times and the world started to spin. I kept my eyes open, knowing I would probably throw up afterwards. The world started to change. The sidewalk became grass, the skyscrapers were replaced by fields, shrines, and rivers. When we stopped... Oh God... Here comes the vomit... UGH!

* * *

Alyssa's POV:

Zoe began to pack up camp (Which consisted of a fire and two old mats we found in the field) when we saw the light on the other side of the field. Okay. Time for the bath house.

"Thank God it's a bath house! I haven't bathed in days!" Zoe whined.

"It was only two. Stop whining," I said, taking off towards the building.

"W-wait! Dammit!" Zoe cursed as she dropped the mats and ran after me.

"Come on! The sooner we get the fan, the sooner we can get home!" I yelled, speeding up. It's almost over! Yay! I'm coming home Dennis!

THE END

* * *

Okay, I lied. Dennis comes back next story. My bad. But he was never a big asset to the story, so who cares.

A little clarification for you non-rockers about the mentioned artists that Psycho stalked. Chris Bennington is the lead singer of Linkin Park and EXTREMELY cute. Dustin Hawthorne is the bass player for Hot Hot Heat and is the prettiest man in the universe. adam Levine is the lead singer for Maroons 5 and I just think he's sexy. Ben Moody co-founded Evanescence with Amy Lee and plays guitar. I just like him. And if you don't know who Alice Cooper is... HOW DARE YOU! YOU DISGUST ME! ahem. Just kidding! He's a rock star from the 70s and 80s. He was one of those heavy goth rock stars. He's just awesome, okay?

Next story is "Sprited Away, FAR Away". Psycho and Katie are restored to their human forms, but have no idea what to expect in the strange spirit realm... and what is Katie hiding? PLZ read!

Hugs and kisses, Psycho

* * *


End file.
